Bella's fighting back
by piece-of-cake13
Summary: Set in Port Angeles when she gets lost and is found by the gang. Bella’s secret is about to be unearthed and how will she deal when her past comes back to haunt her. A supernatural/ twilight story. The Volturi are on their way. Will there be a happy endin


_Fighting Back Big Time_

Set in Port Angeles when she gets lost and is found by the gang. Bella's secret is about to be unearthed and how will she deal when her past comes back to haunt her. A supernatural/ twilight story. The Volturi are on their way.

Bella POV

Damn it. Why can't I have a built in map in my head somewhere. Now Im lost. Great. I rounded the corner and almost walked into a gang of men. Even better. They spun round and saw me. I pulled my coat tight and tried to get by.

"Where you going honey"

"Yeh where you going?"

"Come back and play"

"Don't touch me or you will regret it." I know they won't listen but maybe I might get some fun out of this trip after all. Maybe I can beat my record. 20 unconscious in 1 minute. Tough but ill try. They still continued to surround me. I played the scared little girl act. My façade broke when one of them touched my ass. Big mistake. That was it now im mad.

I pushed them away so I had some space. They complied thinking that I was going to help them out in someway. Huh. As if. I seductively pulled my extra long trench coat that I hadn't taken off all day down to reveal my outfit. My blood red corset and tight black jeans. Ribbons wrapped round my arms and my secret holders for my knives. My gorgeous knives that could kill anything that I want. Woo go me. They looked at me in awe. I was the sweet innocent type that read endless amount of books and had an A* average. Not that I was complaining but I knew how to look after myself. The gang started to close in again excited by the revealing outfit. Their eyes roamed my body. I almost shuddered. When they were close enough I pulled out the knives. They were shocked. Good. With quick and precise movements 2 were unconscious in 30 seconds and in the dumpsters. The men seemed to realise that I wasn't going to go without a fight. They closed in ready to fight. Ha they can try. I heard a car swerve and speed towards us. All the gangs' eyes on the mysterious car I took my moment and hit them all on the head. Each one collapsed to the ground. The car stopped in front of me and out got Edward Cullen. His eyes raked my body before they settled on the knives and the 6 unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Well you aren't at all late." I hissed. I knew he was following me. Still he was a vampire and he was obviously new so I should cut him some slack. I needed to meet his coven so I could organise some rules.

"Well…u…what the…" he was stuttering. I rolled my eyes and picked up my coat from the floor. I stride into car door and get in. He shuts his mouth and gets in the drivers side next to me.

"Take me to your leader" I giggle. Obviously he didn't appreciate me trying to lighten he mood. We sat in silence until I remembered my 'friends' that I left behind. I whipped out my phone and dialled Jessica.

"Bella, Where are you? Are you Ok? You didn't meet us and we got worried."

I sighed and cut of her rant.

"Jess, Stop Im fine I can take care of myself." Edward snorted next to me.

"Understatement" he muttered.

"I glared at him but told Jessica that I was going home with an acquaintance and that I would see her at school on Monday. I hung up and faced forward. Silence again. We were passing forks now, still in silence. We were heading towards the forest now. Along a dirt road. Up towards a Victorian house. It was beautiful. Trust vampires to get he most beautiful house in the area. He pulled over and got out. I followed him up to the door and entered. Taking in all my surroundings and committing them to memory incase of an escape. Everyone was there. Edward made his was over to a blond male he was older than the others. Edward spoke in vampire speed. Telling him that I knew about us and that I wanted to talk to them he also couldn't read my mind.

"You know that I can hear you and yes I do wanna talk to you about some rules."

They all stared at me in disbelief. Great surprised vampires even better.

"I say we kill her." The blond piped up. They all turned to look at her.

"You really wanna try that?" I snarled at her. She glared daggers at me and I removed my coat. Ready to fight and knives out. They all looked at me. Jaws dropped to the ground.

"Ok here are the rules. You live your live I live mine. You stay out of my way and I do not get in yours. No hunting in the immediate area and no telling anyone about me. You know me as Bella Swan, the new girl that keeps to herself. Any attempts to silence me will consequence in death. Everyone clear good." I pulled out of my fighting stance and turned to leave. I saw a plan flicker in the blond's eyes as I turned to the door. Seconds later she was behind me and I had my knife out and to her throat. Everyone was gasped.

"I said any attempts to silence me would result in death. Do you have a death wish?"

The muscular one stepped forward and I let the blond go. That was too easy.

"Fine, I realise you have questions. I sense two humans in this house and I want you to bring them here." The leader or so I assumed nodded to the other blond male and the pixie like girl before they ran off. They came back with 2 disgruntled looking males. Great what have they done this time? Their eyes lit up when they saw me. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the leader.

"You are vampires and we…" I gestured to the boys "are hunters and I am currently on holiday but it keeps on getting interrupted when I have to come and save these bozos time again and take care of gangs of horny perverts."

"How many this time? Did you beat the record?" Dean piped up. I turned to him and grinned.

"6 and no they were distracted by vamp no 1 here so I can't claim the fight on my own. Why the hell do I have to always come and save your asses? All the time. You promised I could have a peaceful holiday no demons, shape shifters, vampires, werewolves or supernatural species of any kind and here you are once again. You owe me big time brother." By now my anger was showing. They looked at me scared. Brothers. What you going to do with them?

"Sammy what did I tell you. Make sure Dean does what I say. How did you get caught?"

Sam looked at me guiltily. I turned to the Cullens. The blond leader stepped forward.

"Let me introduce me to my family. I am Carlisle; I work at the hospital as a surgeon. This is my wife Esme. She's an interior designer from home. Then we have our 'children'. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward." He pointed to each in turn. This was interesting. Polite vampires. And one worked in a hospital. Talk about weird.

"Well since your being polite I might aswell be. I am Isabella Swan Winchester. And tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber over there are Sam and Dean Winchester, my soon to be ex-brothers."

"Hey, that's not nice Iz. And can I be tweedle dum then cuz its Dean's fault we're here?"

"Nice dude. Dob me in why don't you."

"Shut it you two." I snapped at their little argument. I picked up my coat.

"Sorry Iz" They both said.

"We'll talk about this when we get back but now…" I turned to the Carlise. "Can you get your 'children' to release my brothers please. Then we can leave."

Carlise nodded and ones holding Sam and Dean, Alice and Jasper, released them. They walked over to me standing infront of me protectively. I rolled my eyes and pulled them towards the door. The Cullens now knew the rules. We could live quietly. The boys still refused to budge. Now I was mad. I grabbed an ear each and twisted until they cried out in pain but started to move toward the door.

"Owww. Iz let go. We're going, we're going." We got to the door but it was blocked by a big looking Emmett.

"Sorry you know our secret you can't leave."

"I know more about secrets than you do sunshine" I snapped back angrily. My brothers started to back away. My anger towards them and then on top of that my anger towards the Cullens right now was making me shake. I turned and walked to the centre of the room.

"Let us leave." I growled angrily. My brothers were now up against the wall looking at me with sad expressions on their faces. The Cullens surrounded me. They obviously knew my brothers wouldn't leave without me. Their closeness was the final straw. My eyes turned red my coat fell to the floor. Wind blew my hair wild and I slowly rose into the air. Levitating a few metres above the floor I slowly descended. Eyes closed I looked towards the floor until I suddenly snapped my head up eyes black. The Cullens backed away cautiously. My brothers were use to this. I looked round at them. I could feel the snarling look on my face. They were stunned. In fact stunned is an understatement. I hated changing into a vampire.

"WH…at……are…you?!" someone stuttered.

"Your worst nightmare" I snarled they backed away quicker now. Knives out and ready I stood silently waiting for an attack.

"Bells…please…listen to us…calm down" my brothers were panicking now. I had never changed so quickly. I sighed. I knew they were right I had to let this go. Relax Bella Relax. I pulled back the blades and stood up straight. Still a vampire I calmed and my eyes returned to brown.

"Sorry, you don't want to make me mad." I was apologising. Wow that's a first.

"Wow Iz did you just apologize for going vamp on us?" Sam said this like I did something alien and signalled the take over of the earth.

"Yes Sammy and no that is never going to happen again. I didn't need to get so mad."

The Cullens were still stunned.

"What are you?"

"How did you just change into a vampire?"

"How did you stay human all this time?"

"Why did you change?"

"Where did you learn to fight?"

"Who changed you?"

"What do you mean hunters?"

questions kept pouring out of their mouths so quick I didn't have time to answer them.

"Boys go home NOW. We will talk later but go now and I wont hurt your precious car." The boys jumped and ran for the door. The Cullens looked after them. I sat on the couch and made myself comfortable.

"Ok, I'm a superior vampire; yes I just changed back into this form, I stayed human because its nicer to give human perverts a chance before I knock them unconscious, I changed because I got angry at you and at my brothers, I learned to fight from my brothers and I taught myself most of it though, I don't know who changed me but they thought that I would be their mate as soon as they did, and by hunters I mean hunting down and killing demons and all dangerous creatures that could harm humans including myself. This is why my brothers carry a special gun that can kill me and anything else. Like my knives." The only problem with my story is that I did know who changed me and he was not a force to be reckoned with.

"How did you escape the Volturi's notice all this time?"

"Who said I did?"


End file.
